Waiting In The Wings
by I'mJustTired
Summary: Julian's genetic status has been in the open for almost a year now. But he's about to realise not everyone is as accepting as they seem... JulianWhump in abundance
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or seek to make any money from Star Trek or any of their characters, technology etc.

Well howdy y'all! What's this y'see? Why, I'm writing another story like I said I sure would ages ago and then spent weeks watching Doctor Who non-stop because my school had a Doctor Who challenge on Doctor Who day (yup we're just so cool like that we had a Doctor Who day (dressing up and everything)) so I literally spent all my free time watching Doctor Who (we came 2nd though (beat the teachers (woop woop))) And I've had no Wi-Fi all this week so couldn't upload anything :/

Back on track!

So, yes, another story! Thanks GeorgieGinger for your idea you left after my last story. I've adapted it a bit and voila!

This story is set kinda mid-season 6; Bashir has just met the guys from the Institute but still not everyone is 100% happy about their genetically enhanced Doctor… The Defiant is away with Sisko, Worf and let's say Nog because I find it hard to write those characters so they have conveniently gone away leaving Kira in charge of the station. BUUUUUT WARNING I will horribly screw up the Star Trek timeline. I'm sorry but I don't care. All will be revealed…

Wow that was a long intro-y bit. Hope you enjoy, comments are appreciated!

Rated T for, well, the whole thing will basically be one big Julian whump ;)

Jadzia Dax pressed the door panel by the sickbay door and heard Julian call 'Come in' from inside. The doors slid open and she walked in to see Julian healing a cut on a young Bajoran boy's arm. Julian looked up briefly and smiled. 'Hi Jadzia' he called. 'Hey' called back Jadzia, walking over. 'I just wondered whether you wanted to grab some lunch from the Klingon restaurant. Unless you're busy' she added, smiling at the boy. 'I'd love to. Just let me finish up with Jatarn here and I'll be right with you.' Julian flicked off the dermal regenerator and helped the boy down from the biobed he was sitting on. 'Now remember, have an adult with you when you're playing racquetball and set it at your level.' The boy nodded and ran off out of sickbay. 'Shall we go?' smiled Julian, gesturing to the door and together they walked out of sickbay.

Xxx

'Julian?' said Jadzia quietly, leaning in over the table.

'What?' She nodded towards a nearby table. 'Do you know those people? Because they're been staring at you and whispering since they sat down' Julian turned his head and looked over. Two men, one human and one Bajoran, were sitting at a table a few metres away with almost untouched drinks. The human must have been over six foot by the way he was hunched over the table. 'No' he frowned. 'I wonder what they want…' One of the men looked over and noticed Julian and Jadzia looking at them. He whispered to the other man and they quickly downed their drinks and left. 'That was strange' said Jadzia. 'Mmm…' Julian thought for a moment. 'Maybe they were looking at you. That seems more likely' said Julian with a smile, all seriousness lost. Jadzia laughed and was about to reply when her combadge beeped.

'O'Brien to Dax' She tapped it answered 'Dax here'

'You'd better come up to ops, there's something strange showing up on our scanners' 'Be right there' replied Dax. 'Sorry, Julian' she said, standing up. 'Duty calls' 'It's fine' said Julian, also standing. 'I should be getting back to sickbay anyway.' With that they both walked off their separate ways.

Xxx

Dax arrived on the bridge and walked over to where the Chief was standing by the scanners, frowning at the screens. 'What have you found?' asked Dax, looking at what was on the screens. O'Brien kept staring at the screens, frowning and pressed a few more buttons. 'Funny,' he said. 'When I called you, there seemed to be… almost a glitch in subspace. As if something was uncloaking but there's not a ship.' 'There must be a ship somewhere. Maybe it didn't fully uncloak so it didn't show up on our scanners.' He looked up at Dax. 'It would have still briefly appeared on the viewscreen. It was like subspace itself was uncloaking. And now…' he snapped his fingers. '…Gone, just like that. It was there for a few minutes then just seemed to vanish.' 'Or recloaked' added Dax, also frowning at the screen. 'I suppose so' shrugged the Chief. 'There's not much we can do about it now.'

Xxx

Julian was just finishing his last medical report when the door to sickbay beeped. 'Come in' he called, not turning around, expecting it to be Miles or Jadzia. The doors slid open and he turned around to see the man who had been staring at him earlier standing there.

'Dr Bashir?' he said. He spoke with a slight Asian twang. 'Yes?' answered Julian hesitantly. 'You _are_ Dr Bashir?' Julian put down his PADD and stood up. 'Yes. Do you need treatment?' he asked. The man chuckled. 'No, no, there's nothing wrong with me. I just wanted to check…' he broke of his sentence and hurled the racquetball in his hand towards Julian. Faster than any normal human could, Julian brought up his hand and caught it just before it hit him. The whole event took less than a second but a smile broke across the man's face. '…that you _are _Dr Bashir. Those are some wonderful enhancements.' He held out his hand. 'My name is Alexander D'Moxo.' Julian ignored the outstretched hand. 'I wouldn't exactly call them wonderful.' He threw down the ball. 'Are you from the Institute?' The man looked almost thoughtful for a moment. 'Yes, in a way… a division of it. But that's not the reason I want to talk to you. I have a fantastic business opportunity for you' 'Well sorry to disappoint you,' replied Julian slightly sarcastically, 'But I'm already full-time as a Starfleet doctor and I wouldn't give that up for anything you've come to offer me.' With that Julian turned back to his desk. However as he reached for his PADD, D'Moxo leaned over and put his hand over it to stop him picking it up. 'Doctor,' he said very quietly, almost sinisterly, 'I think you'll regret it if you don't listen to my opportunity.' Julian stopped for a moment and stared at him. 'Is that some kind of threat?' he asked. D'Moxo sighed and straightened up, walking towards the door. 'You can interpret it how you like, Doctor' he called from the doorway. 'But if you reconsider, come and find me.' The doors slid shut behind him. Julian stood by his desk for a minute, wondering what to do. Should he call security? Should he just ignore it as a joke? Eventually he sighed and went back to his medical reports.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Star Trek (well, apart from all of TOS, TNG and DS9 on DVD (and now season 1 of VOY you'll be pleased to know) and the giant poster on my ceiling) or seek to make any money from it.

Yes chapter 2. Short chapter. Sorry chapter 1 was actually pretty badly written but I hope you liked it. Also sorry this has taken a while but I've been pretty busy. Homework… French exam… Voyager…

A few days had passed since D'Moxo had come to visit Julian. Nothing unusual had happened and he hadn't had any sign of D'Moxo since then. In fact, sickbay had been strangely quiet since the visit. Julian thought over the incident again as he sat at his desk in sickbay. Why would anyone want to offer a full-time Starfleet officer another business opportunity? He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sickbay doors sliding open. He turned around to see Jatarn standing there looking sheepish, cradling his arm. 'Jatarn' he sighed. 'What have I told you about racquetball?' Jatarn looked down at the floor and didn't say anything. Julian chuckled. 'Come over and sit up here, we'll have you fixed up in no time. You're the first person who's come in here all day!' he walked over to a biobed and patted it but the boy stayed still and didn't look up. Julian frowned. 'Jatarn…' he knelt down in front of him. 'What's wrong?' Jatarn looked up briefly then back down at his feet. 'My father said to ask for another nurse' he mumbled. 'He doesn't want you to treat me.' 'Doesn't want me to treat you?' asked Julian in disbelief. 'Why on earth not?' The boy shrugged. 'He was talking to someone about you and doesn't like you any more' Jatarn looked up. 'I still like you though.' Julian frowned for a minute but brushed it off and got back into patient mode. 'Well thank you, Jatarn' he smiled, 'but whatever your father says, I'm a Doctor so I need to treat you because there are no other nurses on duty at the moment.' Julian shuffled a little closer. 'Do you think, if you don't tell your father, I can treat you just this once?' he whispered. Jatarn looked uncertain for a moment but eventually nodded and let Julian help him onto the biobed.

Jatarn was quickly patched up and, after the usual warning about racquetball, jumped down from the biobed. He headed for the door but Julian called over just before he left. 'Jatarn… before you go,' he walked over to where he was standing next to the door. 'Do you know anything else about what your father heard about me? Maybe where he heard it or who said it?' Jatarn looked thoughtful for a moment. 'I think… he said something about your head… I'm not sure though…' 'That's fine. Thank you, Jatarn' smiled Julian. He pressed the door button and Jatarn walked out onto the Promenade. After he'd left, Julian stuck his head out and looked up and down, just to check if the boy's father was there. He was nowhere to be seen though. He walked back into sickbay, frowning. 'Computer, what was the name of the boy I just treated?'

'Ariin Jatarn'

'And his father's name?'

'Ariin Talpar'

'When was the last time Ariin Talpar visited sickbay and for what purpose?'

'Stardate 53948 for a general check-up'

That was a few weeks ago. Nothing had happened then. He sat down and rested his head on his hand.

'Has Ariin Talpar left the station in the last… 48 hours?'

'Negative'

Julian didn't really know where to go from there. It was a big station. How could he possibly find one conversation between two people, one of which he didn't even know the name of? Well, if there was anyone on the station who could, he knew where to find him. With that Julian headed off out onto the Promenade.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it. Damn.

Sorry I've been so long; I've been super busy.

Hope ye have thus far enjoyed :) I will continue

Julian walked into Quark's and saw him standing behind the bar talking to a dabo girl. He headed towards him. 'Quark?' he said, leaning on the bar next to the dabo girl who walked back to her table. 'What do you want, Doctor, I'm very busy' asked Quark. 'Do you recognise the name 'Ariin Talpar'?' 'Ariin? Obviously Bajoran…' he looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Mmm… nope. Don't recognise it. Why; should I?' Julian sighed. 'No' He thought for a moment to see if there was anything else he could get from the Ferengi bartender before he left. Quark started to walk off. 'Now, if that's all you need…' Just then Julian had a thought. Jatarn had _said_ his father had spoken to someone, but that doesn't mean it was a one-on-one conversation… 'Actually, Quark,' he added quickly, grabbing him by the elbow. 'There is one other thing. Has anyone booked a holosuite recently? Any groups?' Quark frowned and looked like he was going to ask something but then sighed and threw up his hands. 'The recent schedule is on one of the PADDs in that storage box over there. Now, if you don't mind, I have customers to attend to.' Julian nodded and walked round the other side of the counter. He opened the storage box and flicked though the few PADDs that were in there, quickly finding the schedule. He started scrolling through the list of names and times, not really sure what he was looking for. He double checked for the name Ariin but no Ariins had booked a holosuite for months. With that unsuccessful, he noticed a few bookings without names. He scrolled through them, narrowing down to the three bookings without names in the last week. Julian flicked between the three of them again. Quark wandered back over to the bar with a trap of empty glasses. 'Quark?' asked Julian. 'What programs did these three people rent?' he showed the PADD to Quark. Quark took it and scrolled through one by one. 'Ah that first one was an engineering check. They thought there was some kind of virus jumping about in the matrixes. Err, that second one didn't book a program, just the holosuite. And that third one… ah he had something special. One of my new-' 'Wait,' Julian cut him off. 'Didn't book a program?' 'Well, no.' shrugged Quark, taking out a bottle of orange liquid from under the counter and pouring it into a glass. He pushed the drink towards a Bajoran sitting at the other end. 'Why would anyone book a holosuite and not a program?' Quark shrugged again. 'Some people have their own personal programs. It's not my business.' 'What did they look like? The second one?' 'One of the waiters dealt with it; I never saw them.' Well that took out all Julian's options. He sighed and put the PADD back into the storage box. 'Thank you, Quark' he called and headed towards the exit. 'Always a pleasure' muttered Quark and walked off towards the dabo table.

Xxx

'Julian?'

'Yes. No. What. Sorry?' Julian snapped out of his thoughts and focused back on Jadzia sitting opposite him. Seeing his blank face she laughed and put down her fork. They were having lunch in the replimat again.

'Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?'

'Yes, of course! You were talking about… something… Kira or…?' Julian sighed and looked embarrassed. 'Sorry, Jadzia, I was just lost in thought.' Dax looked at him for a moment, studying him, as if she could tell what he was thinking about by looking at him.

'Julian are you OK? You've barely touched your food. What's bothering you?'

'I'm just tired. I haven't got much sleep recently…' Julian thought for a moment. Should he tell her what had happened in the last few days or was he just worrying about nothing? He was just about to start telling her about it when he heard his name. He turned around but no-one was there.

'Julian?'

He kept looking around the crowded area. 'I just thought I heard my name… I guess I just imagined it…' Suddenly he trailed off as he saw the source of the call. His eyes widened in shock as D'Moxo beckoned to him before walking away along the Promenade. Dax noticed Julian staring and followed his eyes but the man had already disappeared. 'Who are you looking for Julian?' Julian stuttered. 'Err, umm no-one, no-one. I just remembered I had a… report for...' he stood up from the table. 'Yeah…' Dax called out but Julian was already running down the Promenade. He looked around and saw D'Moxo walking into Quark's bar. Julian followed him in and walked over to where he stopped near the side of the bar. 'D'Moxo.' Julian said. 'Doctor' he replied. 'Have you rethought my offer?' 'I've told you before, I already have a job. I don't need your offers.' 'I tell you again, Doctor, you will regret it if you don't. You already are I would wager…' 'What?' Julian looked confused. 'Are you something to do with Jatarn?' The man laughed. 'I know nothing about this 'Jatarn', but you probably are already forming questions. I am just here to remind you of my offer and again, press you that you will accept eventually.' Julian narrowed him eyes. 'You realise I could call security right now and have you arrested?' D'Moxo laughed coldly. 'I wouldn't recommend it. And this time, Doctor…' he paused, leaning forwards and whispering into his ear. '…that was a threat.' With that he pushed roughly past Julian and left. Again he ran after him but by the time he was on the Promenade, D'Moxo had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't profit

Again, hope you enjoyed so far. I would've got this up sooner put I'm juggling stories (yes, you heard right! Two stores being written at once!) but I've been sick today so I've had a lot of spare time.

Dax was still sitting at the table when Julian got back a few minutes later. She threw her hands in the air.

'What was that about then?!'

Julian sat down and mumbled something about a patient who had missed his appointment. Dax looked suspicious but decided it as best to let it be. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. They both finished their lunch and went back to their stations. Julian sat down at his desk and stared into space. He was a little shaken but didn't know what to do. D'Moxo had obviously caused the incident with Jatarn; he was probably the man who spoke to Jatarn's father. But how was that a threat? _Think, Julian, think. _Then Julian's eyed widened in realisation. The holosuite. D'Moxo booked that holosuite as a room for a meeting. A meeting about him. Julian closed his eyes and thought back. What had Jatarn said? _Something about your head…_ Julian eyes snapped open. 'Of course' he whispered to himself. His enhancements. D'Moxo was going to set everyone against him by telling them he was a mutant. Dangerous. A risk to all of Starfleet. And if Julian didn't agree to his business opportunity, whatever it was, the situation was just going to get worse and worse. Julian tapped his combadge.

'Bashir to Odo'

'Odo here'

Julian was about to tell him everything when he remembered what D'Moxo had said. _I wouldn't recommend it. And this time… that was a threat. _Julian stuttered for a moment.

'Never mind, Constable, false alarm. Sorry'

He ended the transmission and put his head in his hands. His head was spinning from everything that was happening. For once he had no idea what he should do. Eventually he walked over to the replicator and got a cup of coffee, trying to carry on with normal life. _Well, _he thought to himself. _At least having sickbay this quiet gives me time to catch up on reports._

Xxx

Quiet didn't begin to describe it. Over the next two days, only Starfleet officers visited sickbay and one visitor from the Gamma quadrant. Even with so few patients, Julian got very little sleep. It wasn't a position he was used to being in; not knowing what to do. He felt so helpless. He sat in sickbay, analysis some kind of sample found in the Gamma quadrant when he heard his name behind him. He turned around but there was no-one in sickbay at all apart from him. He sighed and stood up. 'I'm getting sick of this' he muttered to himself. He walked slowly around sickbay, picking up a tricorder as he went. He quickly scanned around but he was the only person in there. He stuck his head out of the sickbay door and looked onto the Promenade and was shocked by what he saw. Looking towards Quark's bar, there were very few people out. It was quite early in the morning. But when he turned and looked the other way, there was a large group of people gathered around one man who appeared to be standing on a box. Julian was unsure of what was going on so walked closer to the group, staying close by the edge of the Promenade. He looked around both ways but there didn't seem to be any Deputies around although he did spot one or two in the crowd. Julian kept walking until he was just close enough to see the man speaking. His eyes widened as he recognised the man as the Bajoran who had been sitting with D'Moxo when he first saw him. He then had to stifle a gasp as he noticed D'Moxo standing beside the Bajoran a cold smile on his face. He tapped his combadge, a feeling of dread in his stomach.

'Bashir to Dax'

'Dax here. What is it, Julian?'

'Is anything scheduled for the Promenade today?'

'What? No. Why, what's going on?'

Julian was about to reply when he picked up some of what the man was saying.

'_People like him aren't meant to be in Starfleet! That's why there's a rule against it!_'

Julian froze. 'I-I'll call you back in a minute' he said then ended the transmission. He crept closer.

'_He should be locked up in the Institute!' _Cries of agreement came from the crowd.

'_Who knows what he's been doing to us!?' _someone shouted.

'_He's a danger to our way of life!_' bellowed the Bajoran man, pointing wildly.

As the crowd got louder, Julian decided he had to do something.

'Bashir to Odo' he shouted into his combadge, above the crowd.

'Odo here'

'I think you might want to see what's on the Promenade. It's-' Julian was cut off as a mighty uproar came from the crowd. He looked back and saw D'Moxo staring straight at him. Julian froze again and slowly shook his head. D'Moxo only smiled and mouthed to him. Even at this distance, Julian knew what he was saying.

I warned you.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Yeah

ONE THING: Forgot to say, I suppose this story (as well as I guess most of my DS9 stories) are kinda Dax/Bashir will they won't they maybe thing. OK, fine TWO THINGS. Bits of this chapter are loosely, loosely based on the Doctor Who episode Midnight. (If you haven't seen it I really recommend it it's great) OK. Whumpy, whumpy, whump.

Go. Read.

At that, D'Moxo roared above the entire crowd and pointed directly at Julian.

'_AND THERE HE IS! THE SO-CALLED DOCTOR JULIAN BASHIR!_'

At that moment the entire crowd turned and, with a cry, charged towards him. Julian's eyes widened in terror then for the first time in his life, he turned and ran. The crowd easily filled the whole width of the Promenade and quickly made their way around, blocking any exit he might have taken. Julian reached for his combadge but as he did he tripped and it fell off. He quickly scrabbled back onto his feet but there was nowhere to go. He ran to where the next level came over the Promenade in a bridge and jumped up, grabbing the railings. He started to pull himself up, but a Bajoran teenager was right next to him and pulled himself up first. He jumped over the railings and stamped on Julian's fingers, making him let go and fall to the floor. Again he scrambled up but the crowd was already all around him. He spun around and around looking for a way out but there were people everywhere shouting at him.

'_Take him to the Institute!_'

'_He shouldn't be in Starfleet!_'

Julian felt people grabbing at his uniform and hair. Someone punched him in the stomach and he fell to his knees. He started yelling out as more blows rained down and he tried to cover his head.

'_Mutant!_'

'_Robot!_'

'_FREAK!_'

The room started spinning. Julian lost focus of what was happening around him. He just kept screaming, wishing someone would help him. Just then in the back of his mind he vaguely heard the sound of phaser fire and more yelling, but this time it wasn't at him. Suddenly he felt a hand in his that held on strongly. He thought someone was calling his name but he couldn't respond. The hand started pulling him and he forced himself to his feet. He was pulled, stumbling, through the people for what felt like forever until finally they stopped and he heard someone calling his name repeatedly.

'Julian! Julian! _Julian!_' finally the world slowed its spinning and looked up to see Jadzia standing there holding his hand, on the verge of tears.

'Jadzia' he choked out and practically fell into her. She held onto him tightly and lowered them down so they were leaning against the wall of the Promenade. As soon as she had gotten his call she knew something was wrong and had practically run down to Odo's and got a security team. They had just about managed to break up the crowd with phasers and the rest had scattered. Dax knelt with Julian leaning against her. They were both breathing heavily and Julian was shaking violently all over. She stroked his hair and kept saying his name as if he was a child as he shook. 'It's OK…' she whispered. 'It's OK…'

Xxx

Eventually Julian had recovered enough that they could get him to sickbay and check his injuries. He had a lot of bruising and was in shock but nothing internal was damaged. It was a little while before Julian spoke. It was once there was only him and Dax left in sickbay he very quietly just said

'Sorry' Dax looked up at him. 'Julian, what do you have to be sorry for?' she whispered back. He didn't reply. There were a few more minutes silence then he spoke again. 'I used to have nightmares like that. When I was in the Academy. I would be in a class or walking along or studying and someone would just burst in saying 'Julian, we know everything! We know about your enhancements you freak' ' he spoke the word 'freak' bitterly as if he had heard it many times before. 'And everyone would turn on me' his voice cracked. He bit his lip and turned away. Jadzia came and sat on the biobed next to him, putting an arm around him. 'Julian…' she whispered. But there was nothing she could say. He had just been though, literally, a living nightmare. For once she couldn't think of anything to say. So instead of speaking, she just sat on the biobed with her arm around Julian, and he finally let go and cried into her shoulder.

Xxx

The next morning when Odo came to sickbay, Dax and Julian were still in there. They had fallen asleep with Dax leaning against the wall at the top of the biobed and Julian with his head in her lap. When Odo walking in Dax stirred which woke Julian. They both sat up and Dax jumped off the biobed. 'Constable' she yawned. 'What can I do for you?'

'Sorry if I'm disturbing you,' said Odo. 'I just thought you might like to know we've arrested the man who led the crowd. A Bajoran man named Kamari Tar. He said he had an accomplice but we couldn't find anyone else on the scene. It turns out he's been holding talks for days, spreading rumours and panic about you.'

'Why would anyone do that?' asked Dax in disbelief.

Odo shrugged. 'Some people just have their beliefs and try to destroy anything that goes against it.' Julian stayed quiet. He didn't know what to think. Did this mean D'Moxo would finally leave him alone, or was it just part some plan? Julian shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and sighed.

'Thanks for letting me know, Odo' he said, jumping off the biobed. Odo nodded and walked towards the door. Just before he left he stopped and turned back. 'I almost forgot,' he said. He put something on the biobed. 'Your combadge. Amazingly, it still works.' Julian gave a small smile and put it back on. 'Thank you.' After that, Odo went back to security. Julian breathed out a sigh. Dax walked up to him. 'Julian I have to go; I'm on the first shift. I'll come back after that if you like?' Julian nodded almost shyly. 'OK, I'll see you then.' She put her hand on his arm then walked towards the sickbay doors. Before she left she turned around. 'Just promise you won't sit filling in reports all morning' she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Surprisingly, as a teenage British girl, I do not in fact own any part of Star Trek. I know. Shocking.

I'm sicky sick again today (what larks) so I will be typey typey typing all day. Short chapter but I'll have another one up probably today.

'Morning, Chief. Morning, Kira' said Dax as she walked into ops. The two officers were standing at a console looking at one of the screens. Kira turned around.

'Morning, Dax. Come look at this' Dax walked to where they were standing and looked over Kira's shoulder at the console. She looked at the subspace readings on the screen and frowned.

'The subspace glitch again?'

'Exactly' replied O'Brien. 'Same readings, same place, same…' O'Brien waved his hands. '…Nothingness. There is still absolutely nothing out there. No ship, no… spacial disturbance, nothing.' He brought his hand down on the console in frustration.

'I guess there's only one way to find out if it's a ship…' said Dax with a shrug. She walked over and looked at the viewscreen, smiling. 'Let's poke it with a stick' Kira laughed. She leaned over the console towards Dax.

'You want to fly a shuttle into it?!'

'If it is a ship, it could be in trouble and we would have no way of knowing' pointed out Dax. Kira hesitated for a moment before nodding. 'OK. Have a shuttle ready at 1100 hours. If he's up to it, take Julian. If there is a ship and it's damaged, they're going to want a doctor.' Dax nodded and walked back into the turbolift.

Xxx

On the other side of the station, D'Moxo's communicator beeped.

'D'Moxo here'

'They're sending a shuttle out at 1100 hours. The doctor will be in it. You'll have to change the plan.'

'Understood.'

Xxx

Julian was surprised that D'Moxo hadn't visited yet; it had been a couple of hours since Dax had left. He had assumed that as soon as she'd left he would've been there with new threats and warnings with his 'offer' again. _Whatever that even was_ thought Julian to himself. He was very glad D'Moxo hadn't visited because, after what had happened yesterday, Julian wasn't sure what his response would have been this time. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Dax was right; he couldn't just sit in sickbay the whole day filing reports. He needed to get out. Just then his combadge beeped.

'Dax to Bashir'

'Bashir here'

'Julian we're taking a shuttle out to possibly aid a damaged ship. If you feel OK then head up to the shuttle bay. We're set to depart at 1100 hours' Julian almost sighed with relief.

'Great, I'll be there. I was just thinking I should get out of sickbay'

'See you there' Julian put down the PADD he had been holding and walked out of sickbay and into the nearest turbolift.

'Deck 6' he said to the computer. The turbolift opened and he started walking through the corridors towards the shuttle bay. As he turned a corner, someone spoke behind him.

'Dr Bashir?' Julian froze and walked back to where he had turned. He looked right and saw no-one so turned his head the other way, jumping when he saw two men standing right next to him, neither of which he recognised. He frowned as he noticed one of them holding what looked like a kanar bottle. However, before the doctor could form a question, the man brought up the bottle and smashed it over Julian's head and he crumpled to the ground. The man dropped what was left of the bottle and brushed his hands on his shirt, looking around to see if anyone had heard the smash but there was no-one to be seen. He gestured to the other man who pressed a button on his wrist and the three of them were transported away from DS9.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it. Nothing has changed in a few hours.

Yeah, 'cause, this is totally the same day I unloaded the last chapter.

…

Yeah, I'm organised. Well it's all getting exciting isn't it? Read on my fine Trekkie internet friends

'Computer, what time is it?'

'1110 hours' Dax sighed. They should be going now. Where was Julian?

'Kira to Dax. What's happening down there?'

'Julian hasn't arrived. I was about to call him.'

'OK keep me advised' Dax pressed her combadge again.

'Dax to Bashir' There was no response. Dax frowned.

'Computer, where is Dr Bashir?'

'Dr Bashir is not on board the station' Dax's eyes widened and a feeling of dread stirred in her stomach.

'Where was the last place on the station Dr Bashir went before leaving?'

'Deck 6, Section 9' Dax left the shuttle bay, almost running. When she reached the place where Julian had last been and saw the glass on the ground but was surprised not to see his combadge anywhere. She turned around on the spot, panic filling her mind, not sure what to do. Eventually she headed into a turbolift and headed for ops.

'Computer, when did Dr Bashir leave the station?' She said as the turbolift rose.

'1054 hours'

'Did Dr Bashir use one of the station's transporters to leave the station or a transporter from one of the shuttles?'

'Negative'

'How _did_ Dr Bashir leave the station then?' The computer beeped for a moment.

'Unknown.'

In ops, O'Brien was still at his panel but Kira was back in Sisko's office. As Dax walked out of the turbolift, Kira walked down the steps towards her.

'Dax? What's going on?'

'Kira, Julian's gone.' There was a pause and O'Brien turned around towards her, both officers with identical expressions of shock on their faces.

'What do you mean gone?!' asked O'Brien, after a moment.

'Just… _gone_! He's not on the station. The last place he _was _on the station; I just went and looked when he didn't turn up in the shuttle bay and there's glass all over the floor.'

'Glass?' said Kira in disbelief.

'Glass. I thought someone must have taken him but there's no ships in sensor range'

'Viewscreen on' said Kira and all three officers turned and stared at the empty screen.

'He can't have just disappeared!' said O'Brien.

'Computer; is Dr Bashir's combadge within sensor range?' asked Kira.

'Negative. Dr Bashir's combadge signal was terminated at 1055 hours.' She sighed in frustration.

'That's one minute after he left the station' said Dax. 'Computer, where are the last known co-ordinates of Dr Bashir?' Again, the computer beeped as if checking its data banks.

'Unable to comply. Dr Bashir's last co-ordinates cannot be specified'

'Why not?' asked Kira, frowning.

'The co-ordinates could not be specified due to a momentary interference with the external sensors'

'Interference?' said the Chief, wondering what it could be when the same thought dawned on all the officers at once. The subspace glitch.

Xxx

Julian woke suddenly and jolted awake, snapping his head up and back down onto the bench he was lying on, making him groan in pain. Slowly he pushed himself up and felt around in the darkness, feeling a wall next to him. He leant himself against the wall and carefully put a hand up to the top of his head. He felt a wave of nausea as he found a gash and felt blood matting him hair as well as small pieces of glass. Julian carefully brushed the glass out of his hair, trying not to touch the wound. It was eerily quiet and dark, even with his enhanced eyesight and hearing.

'Computer, lights' he whispered. Nothing. _Well, it was worth a try _he thought to himself.

He sat for a few minutes, wondering where he was and how much trouble he had got himself into. Just then there was a clang in the darkness making Julian jump. He stayed quiet and stared the way the noise had come. Footsteps sounded and the noise of buttons being pressed on a console then the room filled with light. Julian closed his eyed for a moment and blinked at the sudden light. When he opened his eyes again, he groaned at who he saw standing opposite him.

'Some offer' Julian said bitterly.

'The plan had to be changed,' said D'Moxo. 'Everything will be explained.' Julian looked around him and saw he was in what looked like a ship's brig. D'Moxo was standing on the other side of the force field keeping Julian in. He walked over to a panel and pressed a button. The force field flickered off.

'Come with me' said D'Moxo. Julian couldn't see a weapon on him but somehow he didn't think that mattered at this point. He slowly got up and walked over to him. He was guided through several corridors and into a turbolift. Julian looked around, trying to work out what kind of ship he was on; it seemed to be quite old, not a Starfleet ship, but he couldn't tell any more than that. The whole ship was darkly lit and they didn't pass anyone as they walked through. Eventually the turbolift stopped and they walked out onto what looked like a bridge but it was hard to tell as it was even darker than most of the ship they had walked through. It was laid out sparsely with a few consoles along the walls, a helm console and a chair in the middle. There was someone sitting in the chair but it was turned away from them so Julian couldn't see their face.

'Hello, doctor' an unfamiliar male voice came from the chair. Julian paused for a moment before replying, calculating which question to start with.

'Where am I?' he asked, ignoring the greeting.

'You're aboard my ship within what I believe you called a 'subspace glitch'.' The voice was monotonous and unbroken; almost bored-sounding, but there was something dangerous about the way every single word was pronounced fully and deliberately. 'You were about to bring a shuttle out to it,' the voice continued. 'Your friend, the Trill, was quite accurate in her thinking of a cloaking device. Although she didn't realise that it wasn't damaged at all' Julian cut him off.

'Why have you kidnapped me?' he asked, coldly.

'The plan had to be changed.'

'What plan? Why do you need me?'

'Patience, doctor,' he said warningly, 'So many questions. We wouldn't want to reveal everything so early in your stay.' There was a moment's pause before Julian tried one more question.

'Who are you?'

'Ah yes, I suppose it's about time I introduced myself.' The man sitting in the chair spun it around and got up. His features were still obscured in the darkness.

'My name…' he paused again, as if hesitant. Then he stepped forwards into the light.

'Is Khan.'


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah you know

(Sorry this chapter's taken a while it's because every time I wrote a word, I rewrote a sentence.)

*runs around the room whooping and screaming hysterically* Oh I have waited since the beginning of this story to write that one line. The screwed timeline will be explained in the story so shut up, just read it. I couldn't resist this idea so I care not for the timeline. I do have to point out it's Cumberbatch Khan though (again, shut up and read) Also FYI Wrath of Khan was set in 2285

On another note; I need a new pen name. If anyone wants to drop me a suggestion I would appreciate it. If there's a really good one I might even take a request :)

Julian stood frozen standing at the man in front of him. He was very conscious of his mouth hanging open but he couldn't move himself for a moment. The man in front of him gave a dangerous smile and extended his slender hand.

'Doctor Bashir, I presume?' he said sarcastically. Julian hesitated but eventually extended shook his hand. He looked the man claiming to be Khan up and down. He was tall and slender, dressed all in black with matching black leather boots. The only thing he was wearing that wasn't black was a single silver ring on his right hand. Although his mouth smiled, his eyes stayed cold staring at Julian from his pale face. Julian slowly shook his head and chuckled.

'You're not Khan.' He said. The man laughed.

'Oh of course, not the Khan Noonien Singh you know of. But I might as well be.' He went and sat back down in the captain's chair, leaning back and putting his fingertips together.

'I am his son. Of course you will say 'but Khan Noonien Singh didn't have a son'.' He paused sarcastically as if expecting Julian to repeat the question but as Julian kept quiet, he sighed and continued. 'My full name is Khan Tiberius Singh, I was born in 2269; my mother was Marla McGivers who died when I was 4. After the incident with Captain Kirk when my father was killed, there were only 8 of us left from the colony; mainly teens including me and D'Moxo,' he nodded towards the man still standing behind Julian. 'Not knowing what else to do, we set the SS Botany Bay back into space and we slept for almost 100 years.' He got back up from the chair and walked up to Julian. 'My father _was _Khan Noonien Singh, I can assure you, doctor. The only question that needs answering is: do you believe me?' Julian studied his unflinching face. Staring into the piercing eyes of the man in front of him, Julian realised he wasn't lying. His head swum with the fact that _the _Khan Noonien Singh, ruthless dictator, activator of the Genesis device, had a son.

And that son was standing in front of him waiting for his answer.

Julian took a deep breath.

'Yes' he said softly. Khan chuckled.

'Good. Then we can begin.' He paused for a moment. 'The offer.' Julian actually laughed out loud in disbelief. All this and still they were talking of an offer. Khan raised an eyebrow.

'I fail to see what you find so amusing, doctor'

'I believe an offer has to have a degree of choice involved. At this point I don't think I'm getting much of a choice.'

'Oh, doctor,' Khan sounded almost offended. 'Of course you have a choice. Simply one choice is a lot more… pleasant than the other' There was a sinister silence for a moment to let Julian contemplate this. Eventually Khan spoke.

'The offer is this: we need you on this ship, doctor. We are hunting the galaxy, looking for superior examples of different races to continue my father's work of creating a master race' Khan stood back up from his chair and circled Julian slowly, hands behind his back. 'This ship is still short of a doctor and you, with your enhanced mind and co-ordination, have been taken above ordinary people. The offer is for you to join my crew, doctor. It's as simple as that.'

'Or…?' said Julian, still disbelievingly.

'Or,' Khan came and stood in front of him with only centimetres between them, the atmosphere on the bridge immediately turning icy. 'If you don't join my crew, doctor, then you become my enemy. An enemy who has stumbled onto the ship of their enemy. You will be of infinite value to us, whether you join us or not, doctor,' He paused for a moment, staring at him with cold, blue eyes as if he could pierce into Julian's soul, 'So decide now whether you want to do this the easy way or the hard way because it makes no difference to us.' Julian stared back at him for a moment.

'You really expect me to join your crew?' he said, bracing himself for what was to come. Khan gave a small sigh. He stepped away from Julian, breaking the tension in the stare, and turned away. Julian stared to speak but before he could even finish his word, Khan swung round and punched Julian in the face, opening a gash next to his eye with his ring. Julian yelled out and fell to the floor.

'Open a channel to DS9,' Khan said to D'Moxo, ignoring Julian, and turned towards the viewscreen. 'I think it's time they knew where their doctor was'


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I'm not Paramount as you have probably realised by now. I don't own anything

Again sorry this has taken a while but

1) Things

2) School seems intent on giving us more and more stuff to do the closer it gets the Christmas hols

3) It was my birthday on Monday and I got a Gameboy and a Star Trek game soooo…

Long chapter now because I was going to write it as two but they were both quite short so I squished them together.

Since Dax had arrived in ops with news of Julian's sudden disappearance, the senior officers had been trying everything they could to cut through seemingly nothing. It was the most effective cloaking device any of them had ever seen, even including the glitch every now and then.

'What if we try sending a tractor beam to the exact co-ordinates we saw the glitch?' suggested O'Brien. They were gathered around the console in ops. Dax shook her head.

'That would only work when the glitch was observable. Without a noticeable phenomenon that's just trying to pull empty space towards you.'

'There must be some way to get through it! Otherwise there wouldn't be a glitch!' exclaimed O'Brien.

'This is useless!' cried Kira. 'We've been at this for hours! It's like there's nothing there; you can't just pull a ship out of…' she threw her hands up, trying to find a way to express her, and the others', frustration. '… Nothing!'

'We could be completely wrong about this' pointed out the Chief miserably. 'There could actually just be nothing there and whoever's taken Julian could be thousands of light years away by now.'

Kira exclaimed in frustration. Just then the communications panel beeped. O'Brien walked over, frowning. He looked at the console and checked the co-ordinates.

'It's the ship.' He said. 'The exact co-ordinates of the glitch.' Kira sighed.

'Hours of trying to get through and then they just call us up' she muttered. 'Answer their hail and put it on screen. They have some explaining to do' she said, crossing her arms. A picture flickered onto the screen. It was dark but the officers could make out the features of the man on the screen. The two of them regarded each other for a moment, as if sizing up an opponent before proceeding with the tackle. Eventually Kira spoke.

'My name is Major Kira Nerys in charge of Deep Space Nine.'

'Let's skip the introductions,' Khan cut in, 'I think we have something you want.'

'Agreed. But since _you _are the one that hailed _us_, I take it we also have something _you _want.' Khan almost looked surprised for a moment. It obviously wasn't the response he was expecting.

'We already have what we want from you, Major' he said. 'We're merely giving you a chance to be… the highest bidder.' The look of surprise left Khan's face and transferred to Kira's. All throughout the conversation, Julian had stayed on the floor, listening carefully.

'What do you mean 'the highest bidder'?'

'Well for example, that Dominion you're so worried about has expressed a great interest in a Starfleet doctor. Even better that it's a genetically enhanced one too, and from Deep Space Nine! They will pay a high price for such a prize.' The three senior officers started at the viewscreen.

'Who are you to sell a human being for the highest price?' said Dax incredulously.

'He's a prisoner on my ship; I can do as I wish' Khan said coldly. There was a pause.

'Before we continue this conversation, let Julian talk to us. If you expect us to 'bid', we need to know he's in good condition.' Khan nodded and walked over to where Julian was. He pulled him up and walked back to where he had been standing.

'Julian…' started Kira, noticing the gash on his face. Julian looked at Khan out of the corner of his eye, trying to work out how much he could say before Khan stopped him.

'I'm not seriously injured, don't worry. But they want me in the crew, they're following what Kh-' and that was as far as he got before he was silenced by a punch to the side of the face by Khan. He crumpled to the floor, dazed. The three senior officers gasped as he fell down. Khan turned back to the viewscreen.

'We will be on this frequency if you care to make a bid for your doctor. I would suggest the sooner the better because his… condition will only get worse the longer you wait. Your Dominion isn't planning on saving him for you.' With that, the transmission ended.

Xxx

'You shouldn't have tried that, doctor. I won't hesitate to use violence to anyone on this ship.' said Khan uninterestedly and he went and sat in the captain's chair. Julian groaned as he sat up and looked at Khan. 'If you're going to be like that all the time maybe I _will _consider selling you to the Dominion. They would probably be able to offer more than Starfleet.' He said the word 'Starfleet' with dislike as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. 'They're probably glad I've taken such a disruption off their hands.' At this Julian froze. He didn't get up but sat on his heels on the floor, not wanting to risk being punched down again.

'What do you mean, 'disruption'?' He asked.

'You've certainly caused a lot of trouble in the past few days. The Bajorans don't appreciate your enhancements at all, do they, doctor? Of course they won't have a place in the new master race. Their culture is still primitive.' Julian narrowed his eyes and started slowly getting to his feet.

'Do you mean the attack on the Promenade? Did you _plan _that?' He felt rage building in his stomach.

'I wouldn't call it 'planned', but D'Moxo certainly had a large influence in the sudden worry about you. Just trying to persuade you but unfortunately that had to be changed.'

'You really thought after _that_, I would choose to join you?' Julian said angrily.

'Doctor, I assure you, it would've been worse if you had stayed. You will be better off here.' At this Julian jumped up and rushed towards Khan. He didn't know what he was going to do; he just had to lash out. He hurdled over the barrier separating the console from the con towards the chair where Khan was sitting but he suddenly spun the chair around and sprang up faster than anyone else could. As Julian was about to land, Khan flew out his hand, pushing Julian headfirst into the back of the chair. He fell backwards and Khan caught him by the shoulder. Julian was confused for a moment until he started applying pressure with three of his fingers, sending a shooting pain through his shoulder and making his head spin. The Vulcan nerve pinch. Julian had only ever met one non-Vulcan who could perform it correctly. His knees buckled as his vision started dimming. In the back of his mind he was vaguely aware of Khan and who he assumed was D'Moxo talking, only catching a few words as he uselessly tried to twist away from the hand sending his rapidly downwards. His vision was now completely gone. Just as Julian started fading completely into unconsciousness, Khan released his grip. Julian crumpled the rest of the way to the floor and laid still feeling as if the world way rolling and tilting below him.

'Why did you let go?' asked D'Moxo, looking down at Julian.

'We'll have to start making him useful soon. We don't want to wait too long. Take him back to the cell.' Julian was barely aware of the conversation going on above him. As D'Moxo grabbed him by the back of his uniform and pulled him roughly into the turbolift, there was nothing he could do to resist and the doors slid silently shut in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Things and Star Trek. All I own is, like, useless junk. Nothing as useful as Star Trek.

Bit of a warning: Next couple of chapters are probably (well I say probably because I don't know how many chapters in will be) going to involve a bit of torture so watch out if you don't like that. Hey and, by the way, it feels like every chapter I'm going 'ooh this is a bit of a long chapter' so I'm just gonna write longer chapters now. Aiming for 1000-1500 words a chapter I reckon. As always, comments appreciated so I know what you guys like :)

By the time Julian completely recovered, he was back in the cell he had first woken up in but the atmosphere was a lot more threatening somehow. The lights were even dimmer than before apart from the glowing red buttons on the console opposite the cell. Even the friendly hum of the engines seemed to have changed. He carefully stood up, wary of the side-effects of a nerve pinch and walked up to the front of the cell. He slowly put his fingers out, snapping them back as he felt the electric shock of the force field. He peered as far around as he could without touching it but he couldn't see anyone. He looked around the empty room at the console opposite which controlled the force field. There were very few features he recognised due to the era of technology he was surrounded by. He went and sat back on the bench. After that last incident, he realised with frustration he would just have to hold out until DS9 came to his rescue; there was no way he could get off this ship without getting himself hurt. Badly. He would just have to avoid telling them anything; he could only assume that's what they wanted him for. Just then he heard the doors slide open and could just about recognise D'Moxo in the doorway. He stood still for a moment, looking at Julian, until the silence was broken.

'Well, shall we just get on with it, then?' D'Moxo said almost amusedly. Julian stayed silent. D'Moxo shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the console. He pressed a button and the force field snapped off between them. Julian resisted the overwhelming urge to run and stayed silent, unmoving on the bench. He wouldn't cooperate with anything they wanted him to do. D'Moxo walked into the cell area and stopped in front of Julian.

'Get up.' He said. Julian looked up at him and noticed he was holding a pair of handcuffs in one hand. When Julian didn't move, D'Moxo grabbed his already sore shoulder and pulled him up, pinning him against the wall. Julian didn't resist as his hands were cuffed in front of him. D'Moxo then pulled him towards the front of the cell area and pulled down a long metal hook that was hanging from the ceiling just in front of the cell, attaching Julian's cuffs to it so his arms hung above his head. The hook was attached to a long piece of rope around a nail on the other side of the room. D'Moxo walked over to it and pulled the hook up just enough so Julian's feet were only just on the floor. He then balanced himself on the console, looking at Julian. He looked at him, almost bored, for a moment before speaking.

'We both know where this is going, doctor. We are aware of how much information you hold and, since you won't give it to us, we are going to take it. Remember we have been sleeping for many years. It would be much easier if you just talked now. I'll start with some easy questions; what you would call 'level one clearance'' he paused again. 'What compound is used in one of your standard Starfleet sedative hyposprays?' Julian was surprised at the simple question. He didn't know what he'd been expecting – something about DS9 or the Dominion maybe – but it certainly wasn't that. Even so he still stayed quiet, just staring at D'Moxo. D'Moxo shrugged and flicked the switch for the force field. Julian gasped in pain as the force field flickered on over his back. He had caught fingers in force fields before, but that was nothing like this. His back felt like it was on fire. After a few seconds D'Moxo snapped it off again and Julian gasped again. His specially designed uniform was still in one piece but he could practically feel his skin blistering.

'That was on a standard setting; it can go higher.' Said D'Moxo as Julian stood there panting. 'All for a simple compound in a medical instrument. Imagine what it would be like for the highest levels of security; the secrets of the Gamma Quadrant, the most skilled Starfleet procedures. Look at me when I'm talking to you, doctor.' He flicked the force field on and off again and Julian lurched forwards in pain, snapping his head up to stare at D'Moxo.

'What is the compound, doctor?' asked D'Moxo again. Still Julian just stared. D'Moxo flicked it on and off repeatedly a few times but Julian didn't make a sound. He was starting to get slightly unnerved by Julian's stare. He walked up to Julian and kicked his legs back so he was swinging backwards and forwards.

'Where are your medical reports located in the DS9 computer?' asked D'Moxo neutrally as he walked up to the nail holding the rope. He untied it completely and Julian fell, face-first, onto the floor. He then pulled the rope back slightly so Julian was hanging almost diagonally, feet in the cell area, head out. He was getting frustrated now. He was only asking questions with no security clearance whatsoever; he could've just looked at a computer on DS9 and found the answers, yet the doctor refused to speak. Most people would crack after one taste of the force field.

'What are the co-ordinates of the closest Gamma Quadrant listening post?' He turned on the force field and Julian had to bite his lip to stop himself screaming as the force field burned around his middle.

'How many Dominion ships are in the Alpha Quadrant?' D'Moxo left the force field on several more seconds before stopping it. Julian vaguely tried to push himself into a standing position with his legs, still keeping his eyes on D'Moxo, but the force field came on again before he could move one foot. When it again finally turned off he had to fight to keep his eyes focused. However even through his fuzzed vision, he noticed the frustration on D'Moxo's face. He was starting to break. At that, Julian dropped his gaze. D'Moxo frowned as Julian dropped his head. Maybe he had passed out. But then he heard the laugh. It was so quiet Julian could barely hear himself, but it was still a laugh. D'Moxo pulled roughly on the rope, pulling Julian off the ground then brought it back down so Julian was almost level with him. He tried to standing but his legs wouldn't hold him and his knees buckled. Julian dropped his head and chuckled again. There was no joy in it, no sincerity, but it infuriated D'Moxo. He walked up to Julian and punched his square in the face as hard as he could.

'Do not laugh at me, doctor' he shouted. Enraged, he grabbed the hook attached to his handcuffs and stabbed it into the wall of the cell, slamming Julian into the wall. He snapped his head up again, blood pouring from his nose, and gave one more laugh. D'Moxo roared in anger and closed his hands around Julian's throat, cutting his laugh short. As Julian kept staring at him, he only closed his hands tighter but Julian just kept staring at him until his oxygen was gone and his head fell to the side. D'Moxo was now holding his full weight by his neck and he realised what he had done. With a yell of frustration he dropped Julian so he was hanging limply against the wall, held up by his handcuffs over the hook. D'Moxo slowly walked over to the console and pressed the communications panel.

'D'Moxo to Khan'

'How is the doctor then?'

'I…' he started but trailed off. 'I lost control.' He said more quietly. There was a pause.

'I see.' Said Khan unemotionally. 'It seems he could be more trouble than we first thought. I will have to take over from here.'


	11. Chapter 11

DISLCAIMER: I don't own Star Trek or the characters or the names or the blaaah or yeah

Just realised this will be wrapped up in a couple more chapters. Probably this one and then two more. Hope you've enjoyed it so far :)

Hmm. Can't think of much to say. Go read. Maybe leave me a comment, ya'know.

Julian woke hazily this time, slowly stirring to find he was still against the wall, held up by his aching arms, his knees bent under him but not quite touching the ground. He opened his eyes to see he was still in the dark cell. He groaned and went to straighten his legs and realised his boots were gone, replaced on his right leg with a cuff connected to a long chain. Julian pulled his leg and felt the chain was attached to something in the wall. _Someone must have come in then_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a noise. He stared into the darkness and saw the outline of a person sitting on the bench. Even though he saw him, Julian still jumped as he spoke.

'Computer raise lights 20%.' The lights raised slightly and Julian's mouth opened as he saw it was Khan sitting in the cell. Alarm bells went off in his head as he noticed the short, silver knife in his left hand. He quickly closed his mouth and tried to resume his uncooperative stare but Khan saw through it.

'That may work on D'Moxo, but you'll find I will take a lot more than that to break me.' Julian shakily tried to push himself up and unhook his hands but the handcuffs were now tangled around the hook. He stayed in an awkward half-standing position for a moment before giving up and sinking back down into a crouching position, taking the stress off his arms. Khan stayed on the bench, spinning the knife between his fingers, glinting dangerously in the low light. Neither spoke. Eventually Julian realised what was happening.

'It's to be a battle of wits then?' said Julian almost sarcastically. Khan looked up. He hadn't thought of it like that but now the doctor had said it, the idea intrigued him. It broke him out of his silence.

'You must be aware that a battle has casualties though. Make a mistake and…' he ran his finger up the edge of the knife. '…there will be a consequence.'

'I trust it will be the same for you as well?'

'Of course' answered Khan, surprising Julian. He narrowed his eyes and went over their conversation so far in his head.

'But you have already made a mistake.' Said Julian, inwardly triumphant. Khan had to stop himself from frowning. Instead he stabbed the knife into the bench next to him and pressed his fingers together.

'Oh?' he said uninterestedly.

'When I first woke up, you were trying to announce this 'battle of wits' to me by repeating what I had done to D'Moxo; being silent.' He paused for a moment and Khan's face stayed blank but Julian's enhanced brain had kicked into high gear. 'You managed to announce the battle to be, but not before I broke you out of your performance. You said to me 'that may work on D'Moxo, but you'll find I will take a lot more than that to break me'' Julian finished and looked at Khan triumphantly. Khan was almost pleasantly surprised. This would certainly be interesting. He gave a small nod and stood up, pulling the knife out of the bench. Without saying anything, he brought the knife up and cut along his forearm through his sleeve. He held the knife back up so Julian could see there was blood before wiping it clean on his trousers and tucking it into his belt. Julian was satisfied.

The battle of wits had begun.

Eugenics against enhancement.

All he had to do was outsmart Khan.

Xxx

Since the brief transmission a few hours ago, the senior officers had been working nonstop trying to find a way to get to Julian. O'Brien had constantly been on tractor beam, waiting for one second of the glitch to lock on to the ship but there hadn't been anything. Odo had everyone he could find who had been involved in the Promenade attack in a cell finding out all he could. They had tried everything from tachyon bursts to tractor beams to even low phasers. Even so, once again, the three senior officers were gathered around O'Brien's console in ops, unsuccessful.

'Could we try a small photon torpedo?' suggested Kira.

'We have no idea how big that ship is! Even the smallest torpedo, half-charged could blow it to pieces!' said Dax, frustratedly.

'What about flying a shuttle? Like you said before?' asked O'Brien, keeping one eye on his console.

'No; they wouldn't hesitate to destroy it; they're not exactly worried about offending Julian I would imagine' pointed out Kira. The officers were silent for a moment, worried about what was happening to Julian. Dax sighed.

'We might have to just give them what they want' Dax said quietly.

'But what _do _they want?' Kira said snappily, and immediately apologised.

'It's fine,' said Dax, 'we're all a bit on edge.' Kira put her hands on the console and stepped back. After a minute she sighed and walked towards the viewscreen.

'Hail them' she said. 'Let's see what they want'

Xxx

'Bridge to Khan' Khan groaned in frustration. He pulled his communicator out of his back pocket.

'What do you want?' he snapped angrily.

'The station is hailing us' Julian was immediately alert. He started to slowly push himself up against the wall. Khan was silent for a moment as if inwardly debating whether to go or not. He sighed, realising he couldn't risk showing any more of the crew than he could afford; he wanted to keep them in the dark.

'I'll be right there' said Khan and flipped his communicator shut, putting it back in his pocket. 'This battle will have to be postponed, doctor.' He stood up and Julian felt his heart leap. His mind started racing, looking around the cell for anything he could use to his advantage. Even if Khan was only gone a few minutes, it would be a few minutes he could have alone without worrying about consequences or outsmarting. Khan walked over to the cell entrance, the force field was gone for now, but paused as he was about to pass Julian and stepped back. Julian looked up at him, seeing what he was thinking.

'Even if I could, how would I benefit from escaping?' Julian said, trying to talk his way out of, sliding back down against the wall it but Khan didn't fall for it.

'It seems our battle will be postponed a little longer than I first thought.' He pulled the knife out of his belt and flipped it in his hand so he was holding it just under the blade, the hilt towards Julian. Julian started reasoning again but Khan ignored him and brought it down hard on the top of his head. Julian was broken off in the middle of his sentence and let out a small noise as his head fell to the side and he went limp again. Khan looked at his for a moment before heading back to the bridge.

Xxx

Khan arrived on the bridge and immediately opened the channel. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. Kira appeared on the screen.

'This is the Commander of Deep Space Nine responding about our doctor.' She hesitated. 'We would like you to name your… price for his return.' Khan raised his eyebrows.

'There is nothing you have any more that the doctor can't provide.'

'We have information. Weapons. Medical secrets. What do you want?' Kira was starting to get worried.

'All of this we can get from your doctor' Khan sat down in his chair.

'I won't respond to any further hails – the bidding is closed.' And with that he shut the communications, leaving the senior officers standing, open-mouthed, at the blank viewscreen.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek, sadly.

Right my brain is forming an idea. My brain is forming an idea where characters from one fandom can jump from their universe to the universe of a different fandom. Yes, that's right; my brain is forming a crossover. At the moment I'm thinking Sherlock (from the series, not the films), The Doctor (probably 11) and Julian Bashir (all three good for whump) but I'd like to throw a girl into the mix as well (both to mix it up a bit and possibly for a little whump (I whump both genders whutevr (look, don't judge me you judgers))). If anyone has a suggestion of whooooo then leave her in the comments I would muchly appreciate it.

Only a couple more chapters to go…

The officers immediately snapped out of it once the transmission had been ended and now had a new efficiency about them.

'We need to find out how big that ship is; we need to know what we're up against.' Kira said as soon as the image disappeared from the screen. The officers nodded in agreement and O'Brien immediately suggested,

'What if we fire our phaser just to the side of them? Just on a low setting and then we slowly move in until we find the edges of the ship.'

'It's not enough to provoke an attack but enough to give us a slight advantage' added Dax. After a few minutes it was ready and they started slowly moving in the phasers to hit the edges of Khan's ship. Khan was halfway back to the cell when the ship shook the first time. Barely enough to shake a glass of water, but Khan felt it. He sighed with frustration and turned on his heels, almost running back to the bridge.

'What was that?' he said in a bored tone as he strode back onto the bridge.

'The station is firing at us. No damage and they stopped as soon as they hit us.' Khan walked over to a console and looked at the firing pattern.

'They're trying to find out our size' noticed Khan immediately. 'Turn the ship so the smallest edge is facing the station and move 1000 kilometres any direction every time they hit us.' With that he turned and walked back to the turbolift. 'Enough to confuse them but not enough to disturb the cloaking device.'

Xxx

'Either this ship is a really weird shape…' said O'Brien, looking at the reading the second time they had hit. '…Or they've moved.'

'Damn,' exclaimed Dax, 'they must've figured out what we were doing.'

'What if we split the beam?' suggested the Chief, not disheartened. 'Then we can hit two points at once.'

'Right.' Said Dax and started tapping on the console.

'Start with the beams 5 metres apart. If they both hit, we'll know it's bigger than a shuttle at least.' Said Kira with a sigh. 'This could take a little longer than he first thought.

Xxx

Julian was woken by something cold and then realised he was wet all over. As he slowly opened his eyes, another wave of water hit him in the face, making him splutter and cough. His head was throbbing and his wrists were in agony; he thought one of the joints was probably out of place.

'Finally, it was getting tiresome waiting for you to wake up.' Julian looked up at Khan who was sitting back on the bench, a bucket in one hand and another sitting on the floor next to him. As Julian sat, shivering, with the water dripping down his face, he suddenly realised how dehydrated he was. He had no idea when he last drunk anything. He started to catch the drips on his tongue and Khan laughed. He looked into the bucket in his hand and then held it forward, inches from Julian's face, so he could see the shallow water left inside from what was thrown at him.

'Perhaps if you gave me some information, I would give you a drink. A few simple questions to maintain your wellbeing.' Julian raised his eyebrows at the word 'wellbeing' but Khan continued. 'Surely that seems a fair trade?' He swung the bucket back and forth slightly. Julian swallowed. 'Now that…' he said, tearing his eyes away and back to Khan, 'would be a mistake.' Khan immediately snapped the bucket away and threw it down. Julian watched as it toppled over, the water slowly trickling out onto the floor.

'You're only hurting yourself now, doctor. It is unlikely you will ever be part of Starfleet again; I would concentrate on keeping yourself alive for now, because if you don't I will simply get someone else.' He looked down at the knife in his belt uninterestedly. 'Your friend the trill seems an extremely competent officer.' At this Julian's head shot up from the bucket he'd been staring at and fixed on Khan.

'Don't even think about it' he said, his voice dangerous.

'If she doesn't come out in a shuttle soon enough, it would be just as easy to transport over and pick her up.'

'Leave her alone' his voice was slowly raising.

'She would take other people into account and answer simple questions. She would worry about how others might be affected.'

'Don't touch her, I'm warning you'

'Now that doesn't make any sense, doctor,' Khan shouted back, striding to stand over Julian. '_You_ warning _me_? I believe you are the one on _my _ship, _I _am the one with the knife, _I_ am the one who should be warning; you've made a mistake.' Julian knew that it was only what Khan wanted but, with a strength brought on from a mixture of fear and rage, he pushed himself up with a yell and lunged towards Khan. As Julian pushed himself up, Khan drew the knife from his belt and slashed it across Julian's torso from his right shoulder all the way to the left side of his waist, tearing through his sodden uniform and into his skin with ease, sending him back to the floor before he had completely straightened up. Julian fell back awkwardly, his wrist screaming as he felt the joint pop. He drew in a breath through his teeth but didn't make any other noise, trying to calm himself and ignore the stinging from the slash Khan had left. He had to pull himself together. Julian closed his eyes and breathed out slowly to clear his head. He couldn't let Khan break him.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: The characters I have victimized don't belong to me in any way, shape or form.

Prepare yourself; this chapter is launching straight in because I couldn't stuff it all in the last chapter. In fact this is taking up several more chapters than I thought but after _this one _there will probably only be two more. Mean it this time.

After Julian's first mistake, he could tell Khan was distracted, as if he was waiting for something.

'What are you waiting for?' asked Julian.

'Waiting?' asked Khan, still half-distracted, wondering how long he had before the ship was hit again. 'Why would I be waiting?' said Khan.

'Perhaps something from the station?' said Julian, narrowing his eyes.

'How do you know we're even still by the station?' questioned Khan. This made Julian pause. He closed his eyes for a moment and then shook his head slightly and opened his eyes again.

'We're moving too slowly to be travelling. We can't be going faster than thruster power.' Julian smiled at his small show of mental abilities. '19 x 197.3 is 3748.7. You're sitting exactly 1.734 metres away from me.' He chuckled. 'I bet your inbred abilities can't do that.' He said. 'If your father's 'master race' was truly perfect, why can't you?' At this, a flash of emotion flickered through Khan's eyes. He stood up and pulled out his knife, running his thumb along it. He turned away from Julian.

'That's a mistake. I excel in so many more things than you, doctor' he said.

'How come, even with such careful breeding, I still have better abilities than you?' Julian taunted, ignoring the accusation of mistake, carefully watching everything Khan did, anticipating any move he might make. Khan's hand tightened around the handle of the knife and started calculating in his head, working out where he wanted the knife to hit the doctor.

'Because you don't have perfect breeding. Your father, no matter how carefully he selected the best genes, fell for a human's greatest weakness,' Julian continued, 'your father fell in love with an ordinary woman. And he was arrogant to believe he could create a race of perfect people.' He leaned forwards. 'And you are arrogant to believe you ever will, because people's emotions will always stop you!' Khan spun around in anger, releasing the knife as he spun. But Julian knew what was coming. In the milliseconds he had before the knife buried itself in his shoulder, Julian jerked himself to the side and swung his left arm across him, gasping at the pain in the dislocated joint. All this happened before Khan had even completely spun around.

Khan was about to speak but suddenly stopped as he looked at Julian, the knife he had so carefully calculated to hit him embedded in the wall next to him, straight through the chain that had been holding up his left arm. Julian smiled.

'Mistake…' he said and looking at the knife, he pulled away the broken chain and held up his now free arm. '…Consequence.'

Khan stood, genuinely astonished by how fast Julian had moved, for a moment and before the ship shook, much harder than before.

Xxx

'The ship must be big enough to sustain direct phaser fire.' Said Dax after the 5th hit with the beams 10 metres apart.

'Fire phasers, a 5 second blast on a low setting, just to shake them' replied Kira. Dax nodded and tapped on her console.

'Firing phasers.'

Xxx

The ship continued to shake and Khan fell to the floor but within moments it had stopped.

'RIGHT NOW?!' Shouted Khan, getting to his feet. 'Can I not just have a few minutes?!' He looked at Julian. 'This is your friends' doing.' He snarled and reached for the knife in his belt when he remembered it was embedded in the wall. The ship shook again making him growl in frustration and, realising he didn't have time to retrieve his knife, hastily lashed a kick toward Julian's head. Julian jerked his head back, trying to avoid the oncoming foot. However he wasn't fast enough and Khan's boot connected with the side of his skull. He gasped and for a moment his vision started to fade but he managed to stay awake. Julian let himself go limp until he was absolutely sure Khan had left the room. When he heard the doors slide shut he opened his eyes again with a groan and took a few deep breaths until the room stopped spinning. Shakily, he stood up and looked at the chain still connecting his right hand to the hook. He went to try and untangle it with his now free left hand but he couldn't do anything with the dislocated joint. Bracing himself, he put his hand against the wall and straightened his left arm before pushing it against the wall. The joint snapped back into place with a painful click and Julian gasped. He moved his fingers and rotated his wrist to check it was OK. The joint was throbbing but everything still worked. He went back to unfree his other hand but the chain was snarled around the hook and would be impossible to untangle so Julian switched his attention to the knife buried in the wall. If he could pull it out, he could use it to break open the cuff. Bracing his feet against the wall, he just about managed to pull it free and slotted it between the cuff and his skin, wiggling it around under the clasp. Julian bit his lip as the knife dug into his raw skin but he ignored it and kept going. After a few minutes the clasp broke open and Julian smiled triumphantly. He rubbed his sore wrist and made his way over to where the chain on his leg met the wall. _An extra precaution _he said to himself with a small sigh. The chain itself came directly out of the wall; it would be impossible to pull out, so instead he focused on where it was connected to his leg. He went to work with the knife but it took longer to break than the handcuff had. He had no idea how long he had until Khan came back.

Xxx

'Shall we hail them again?' asked Dax after the phasers had stopped. Kira looked thoughtful for a moment. She was about to speak when O'Brien cut in.

'They've fired torpedoes!'

'Shields up!' Kira shouted back as ops shook. 'Return phaser fire! A higher setting!'

Xxx

Julian fell to the side as the ship shook again but quickly recovered and carried on with the knife. With one final jab, the chain fell away leaving just the metal cuff around Julian's ankle. He was free. Julian gave a sigh of relief and lay back for a moment. He hurt all over and he felt lightheaded as if he would keel over if he tried to stand up. Another hit from the station jerked him back to reality. He sat back up and quickly checked himself over. The cut across his torso was still bleeding and stung like hell but his uniform had absorbed a lot of it. Also the recent kick to his head had restarted the bleeding from when he had been hit with the bottle, re-soaking his already blood-matted hair. Julian managed to stand up and walked towards the cell entrance, holding out the hilt of the knife, just to check Khan hadn't switched the force field on as he left. Nothing happened and he quickly made his way out of the room into the corridor beyond.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I don't own my victims or the universe I victimise them in.

Last action-y chapter I really hope you've enjoyed this story because I sure have enjoyed writing it. I've just stuck in a little Wrath of Khan reference as well because I couldn't have Khan without a 'KHAAAAN' of some sort :) Also I'm gonna try and finish this story ideally by midnight (Happy New Year in advance) but definitely by tomorrow night because NEW SHERLOCK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH and I wanna get onto my crossover, like, as soon as I've seen that.

Julian realised as soon as he was in the corridor, escaping would be difficult. There were no control panels in the corridors and he would have to avoid all other people because his uniform was different. _If there _are_ any other people _he thought. He closed his eyes and listened to the vibrations and pulses of the ship. It was hard to tell which way they were coming from over the loud beating of his heart and the throbbing in his head. He rounded a corner, hiding in a small space just next to the intersection and tried again, breathing slowly to calm his heart. After a few moments, he could pick up where the vibrations were coming from and started running through the corridors towards it.

Xxx

'Try hailing them once more.' Said Kira in a momentary ceasefire. Dax tried again but there was still no response.

'Maybe we should just- Hey!' O'Brien broke off midsentence and the other two officers looked at him. He pointed towards the viewscreen.

'A ship… I saw a ship for a moment… It just flickered into view and then it was gone!'

Xxx

'Our cloaking device is malfunctioning!' yelled D'Moxo from one side of the bridge. Khan stood up and walked towards the turbolift.

'Give them short bursts of phaser fire all around the station. I'm going down to Engineering' He paused.

'And, D'Moxo, give me your knife. I've left mine elsewhere.' D'Moxo nodded and threw it over.

Xxx

Luckily, Julian hadn't met anyone on his way through the ship. Everything was eerily silent, like a ghost ship. However as he got closer to Engineering, he could hear a clamour of noise. He reached a doorway and peered through to see perhaps 15 people from a variety of different alien races running around in different directions around a warp core with what another large device in front of it. From this distance Julian couldn't make out the words written on the side, but he assumed it was some kind of cloaking device. Julian had no idea why he had come here; it had just seemed there might be some sort of technology he could use. Then an idea occurred to him. Perhaps if he could disable the cloaking device, then the station could get a transporter lock on him and beam him out. It would be tricky considering he wasn't the only human on board, but it was worth a go. Just then he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Khan striding down the corridor. They both froze for a moment before Julian sprinted through the doors into the crowd of people. Khan gave a yell and followed after him. As Julian pushed through the surprised Engineers he heard Khan shout.

'GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH ANYTHING!' Julian sprinted towards another door but people barred the way. He looked around and noticed there were only one or two people on the upper level. He quickly ran towards the warp core and jumped up onto one of the console, reaching up to the upper level and managed to pull himself up despite the pain from his chest as he stretched himself up. One of the people on the level ran at him but he quickly knocked him out and the other fired a phaser from across the other side. Julian ducked and held up the knife still in his hand, aiming it quickly and throwing it. It just missed the woman who had fired but it seemed to put her off and she ran to the turbolift. Julian leaned over the railing and looked down to see people running towards the turbolift on the other side of the room. He realised he didn't have long until people made their way up. Looking down, his head began to spin. _Not now _he said to himself and shook his head, trying to clear it. He looked at the person he had knocked out and saw they were wearing a band around his wrist. He knelt down and looked at it. It had three buttons and a small panel showing co-ordinates with a light in the bottom corner which, at the moment, was red and underneath said 'NO LOCK'. A transporter. Julian quickly tore it off him and ran over to a nearby console by the railing, tapping as fast as he could to find any coordinates of the station, slowed by the chain still connected to his left arm scraping across the console. Just as he was typing the coordinates into the wristband, he heard the turbolift and looked across the warp core to see Khan standing on the upper level, D'Moxo's knife leaving his hand, hurtling towards him. Julian didn't have time to get out of the way or block it so, acting on impulse, he reached out his hand and caught it. Julian stared, open mouthed, amazed at himself for a moment until the pain started. He opened him hand, revealing two long slashes along him thumb and his palm where he had caught the blade. Even the sight of his own blood was making his head spin.

'Ow, Ow, Ow' he winced and pressed his hand against his uniform as blood seeped out, holding the knife in his other hand. He had to do something to slow down Khan and fast. He looked down at the device in front of the warp core; the cloaking device, and shakily aimed. He watched the knife fly through the air and embed itself in the side of the device, immediately setting off alarms everywhere.

Xxx

'There, again! I can see the ship!'

'Try and find Julian and get a lock on him!'

Xxx

'DOCTOOOR!' he heard Khan roar as he ran towards Julian, a phaser now in his hand. Julian finished typing in the coordinates as fast as he could, the alarms making his head ache. He looked up to see Khan firing the phaser at him and pressed the transport button, not caring if the light said 'LOCKED' or not, and transported away just as the phaser hit the spot where he had just been leaving Khan screaming,

'DOCTOR! DOCTOR! DOCTOOOR!' over and over again.

Xxx

'I can't find him; there's too many people!' said O'Brien frantically.

'Wait; something's transporting into ops!' Said Dax and all the officers turned towards the Commander's office to see a shape slowly materialising. Dax ran up to it.

'It's Julian!' she gasped.

'He's having trouble getting a lock!' said O'Brien nervously looking at the console.

'Can you do anything to firm up the pattern?' asked Kira. The Chief shook his head.

'Not while he's already in transport.' The pattern started to fade for a moment until there was barely anything there and then suddenly, when the officers thought he was gone, the pattern started to firm up.

'Come on Julian!' whispered Dax. Slowly but steadily, the pattern materialised, until a very battered Julian was standing in ops next to them.

'Julian' gasped Dax as she saw his condition. Julian dropped the transporter band and sighed with relief, swaying where he stood.

'Jadzia…' he said, the room spinning. He took a step but the room only spun more and everything faded to black. The senior officers ran over as he crumpled to the floor. Jadzia checked his pulse and sighed with relief.

'He's alive. He's OK.' She held onto his hand. 'You're OK.'


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek; everything is Paramount's; as always I just have great fun messing with their toys.

Well here's the last chapter. Just a short little finish-y off-y one. I hope you've enjoyed this story even though to me it's felt a bit like two stories just stuck together. If you liked it (or not) maybe leave a review and maybe even give me a story suggestion. I'm always open :) Thanks for reading and everything

All four had quickly transported to sickbay to determine Julian's condition. Apart from the various cuts, bruises and chaffing, he had 2nd degree burns on his back and a nasty concussion. As Dax ran around preparing hyposprays for the nurse currently dealing with his burns, the Chief went to get his coil spanner and soon had pried off the remaining cuffs around his ankle and right hand. By the time Julian started waking up; almost all his cuts had been healed. His eyes fluttered a few times and he stirred before finally opening his eyes and looking around. He sighed with relief.

'I'm on the station' he breathed with a smile. Dax and O'Brien walked over.

'Julian' she said, not knowing what else to say. He tried to sit up but groaned and lay back down as the world spun around him.

'Careful; you've got a bad concussion.'

'What happened to the ship?' He asked. All three officers looked startled for a moment until Kira put her hand to her forehead.

'The ship! How could we forget the ship?!' She exclaimed, running out of sickbay. They had been so concerned about Julian that they had forgotten completely about the ship. Once she had left Julian gave a small chuckle. There was a pause.

'Julian, what actually happened over there?' asked Miles.

'The ship was controlled by Khan.' Their mouths fell open.

'But Khan's dead,' said O'Brien, 'and the person we spoke to definitely wasn't him.' Julian nodded.

'He was Khan's son. When their colony was destroyed, the few of them left took the ship back into space and slept for almost 100 years. When they woke up, Khan's son continued working for the master race his father had had. That's why they wanted me. They were interested by my enhancements.' Julian then explained how they had sent D'Moxo over and he had caused the fear about him, including that he was one of the leaders of the mob on the Promenade. At that point, Kira's voice came over Dax's combadge.

'Kira to Dax'

'Dax here'

'It's no use. They warped off the moment Julian was over here. There a very faint warp trail but nothing distinguished enough to follow. It seems their cloaking device masked that too.'

'There would have been nothing if I hadn't damaged it.' Said Julian. 'They must have stolen it from another member of their crew.' Julian continued and briefly explained that after he had refused to join, Khan had then wanted information from him. He didn't go into too much detail of how he had tried to get it but, from his condition, the officers got the idea.

'I wouldn't have been able to escape if you hadn't fired on the ship though' he smiled.

'If only we had got to it sooner' said Dax sadly, holding onto his hand.

'I'm just glad you got to it at all.' Replied Julian. There was a moment of silence until O'Brien chuckled, breaking the moment. Dax let go of Julian's hand and turned towards the Chief.

'What?' she asked, almost laughing herself.

'It's just…' he hesitated. 'You outsmarted Khan. Even if it is his son; you're probably the first person to outsmart Khan. And it's our Julian.' The three of them laughed at the idea.

'Who would've thought it?' Chuckled Julian.

XxXxX


End file.
